Counterbalance mechanisms including a pair of interconnected parallelogram linkages, which are provided with counterbalance springs, are known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,131,693; 3,426,190 and 4,447,031. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,031, the counterbalance springs are individually adjustable.